Tout commença par un rêve
by BlackRaven91
Summary: OS. Tout était parti d'un rêve, celui de grandeur et d'un monde étincelant de paix. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu se douter que ce rêve allait virer au cauchemar. Leur cauchemar.


Bonjour, bonjour, voici BlackRaven91. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : cela fait plus de 6 mois que je n'ai rien posté et, croyez-moi, j'en suis aussi contrariée. Se sont additionnés pannes d'inspiration, boulot à gogo, évènements extérieurs et volatilité entre histoires. Je traverse plusieurs fandoms à la fois ce qui fait que je dévie facilement d'intérêt et j'en suis la première gênée. De plus, je vous avais dit que la prochaine histoire que je mettrai serait sur _Final Fantasy_ mais je n'ai toujours pas fini _Round and Round_ (J'y travaille actuellement... lentement mais sûrement) et le scénario n'est pas encore bien structuré. Cela risque de prendre plus de temps que je ne l'avais prévu...

Comme ce petit one-shot était prêt, même s'il est assez court, je me suis dit que j'allais le poster en attendant. Il se situe dans l'univers des _Seven Deadly Sins_ et se centre sur deux de mes personnages coup de cœur. Je me suis laissée porter par leur dynamique mais, en bonne amatrice d'aspects peu discutés dans n'importe quel univers, les œuvres sur eux restent rares, et j'ai un peu peur de ne pas bien aborder le sujet. Je ne connais pas non plus le succès qu'à ce manga et je ne m'attend pas à un audimat considérable. Si le temps me prouve le contraire, eh bien cela ne sera pas pour me déplaire.

Par contre, il y a certains éléments qui peuvent être du domaine du _spoiler_ dans ce récit qui dépasse le stade auquel s'est arrêtée la traduction officielle au moment où j'écris et je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est dans les scans français comme je suis ceux en anglais. Idem pour les spectateurs du dessin animé, ce sont des éléments ne figurant pas dans les 24 épisodes. Ils peuvent être plus ou moins révélateurs de l'intrigue alors à vos risques et périls si vous voulez aller au gré de la publication. Sinon : bienvenue !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de Nakaba Suzuki.

Je rappelle que toute critique est la bienvenue, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, du moment qu'elle est constructive et pour les fautes, quel qu'elles soient, n'hésitez pas à les mentionner si vous en voyez.

Comme cela vaut mieux qu'un long discours : Bonne lecture !

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit dans un discret grincement puis se referma lentement, sans bruit. Une petite main se posa contre le dos de Dreyfus, le tirant de sa torpeur. Ouvrant des yeux pâteux, le Chevalier Sacré se tourna vers la source du contact. Il mit un peu de temps à s'habituer au noir mais il finit par reconnaître la chevelure claire de Hendrickson, le petit druide dont son frère, Zaratras, lui avait confié la charge. Ses yeux turquoises aux pupilles fendues le fixaient dans l'obscurité, illisibles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hendrickson ? demanda Dreyfus, se retournant sur le matelas en baillant.

Le petit druide détourna son regard vers le plancher, visiblement embarrassé. Il était encore timide avec son entourage mais il faisait des progrès dernièrement. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas peur de lui alors que, d'ordinaire, les enfants s'enfuyaient à l'entente de sa grosse voix. Après quelques instants à se balancer sur place, évitant scrupuleusement le regard de son hôte, il finit par murmurer, à peine audible.

\- Est-ce que je peux… dormir avec toi ? J'ai fait un mauvais rêve…

Dreyfus savait ce que c'était de faire des cauchemars. Il se souvenait clairement des nuits où c'était lui qui venait dans la chambre de son frère se glisser dans son lit à cause de ces images terrifiantes. Se déplaçant de l'autre côté de son lit, il invita le plus jeune d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu peux venir, allez.

Une fois le petite druide installé, Dreyfus rabattit les couvertures sur eux deux et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Même s'il regrettait la chaleur de son emplacement précèdent, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne revienne.

\- Tu veux me raconter ton rêve ? demanda-t-il alors que Hendrickson commençait à s'assoupir.

\- Non… lui répondit-il, d'une voix endormie. Ça va mieux maintenant…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eût en termes de réponse puisque, l'instant d'après, le petit était parti au pays des songes pour le reste de la nuit.

…

Une main sur son biceps le tira de son sommeil. Dreyfus se tourna sur son matelas pour voir Hendrickson debout près de son lit. Son compagnon n'avait pas tellement changé depuis l'enfance, nota-t-il : même visage candide, même chevelure duveteuse, même lueur d'intelligence dans les yeux. Sauf qu'à ce moment se lisait dans ces yeux une sorte d'angoisse, de peur silencieuse.

\- Dreyfus, est-ce que… commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Cela lui suffit à savoir ce qui accablait son ami.

\- Oui, tu peux venir.

Il crut distinguer un sourire sur les lèvres du druide mais, dans le noir, il ne pouvait en être sûr. Se décalant comme d'habitude pour faire de la place à son frère d'arme, celui-ci vint se coller contre son torse, sa tête allant se nicher dans le creux de l'épaule de son aîné.

\- Encore un cauchemar ? demanda Dreyfus, refermant ses bras autour de son cadet.

\- Oui. J'en fais beaucoup ces derniers temps…

Il était vrai que cela faisait la cinquième fois en l'espace d'un mois que son partenaire venait le voir la nuit à cause de mauvais rêves. Il lui en avait raconté l'un d'eux une fois : ils y figuraient, tous les deux, coincés dans un abysse sombre et les ténèbres prenaient sauvagement possession d'eux. Et ces visions cauchemardesques récurrentes ne faisaient que s'amplifier avec le temps.

Le lendemain, ils devaient aller inspecter ensemble les ruines de Danafall et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'était pas nerveux à cette idée. Ce royaume détruit par la fureur d'un seul homme, le Dragon de la Colère. Lorsque l'on y pensait, cela avait de quoi faire peur. Peut-être que son ami était angoissé à la perspective d'explorer ce lieu maudit, tout compte fait.

\- N'y pense plus. Finit-il par dire, ramenant son partenaire encore plus contre lui. Il n'y a rien qui puisse nous arriver de mal là-bas. Je veillerai sur nous deux, ne t'en fais pas.

…

Hendrickson était contre lui mais il semblait si lointain. Comme d'habitude, il était venu suite à un cauchemar mais durant la journée, il était comme métamorphosé. Son partenaire semblait diverger de plus en plus du chemin qu'ils s'étaient promis de fouler ensemble et les ténèbres qui l'effrayaient tant auparavant semblaient l'attirer aujourd'hui. Où était donc passé cet ami si doux et serviable qu'il avait connu ?

Tout cela avait commencé après Danafall. Dreyfus n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé lors de leur expédition, seulement que Hendrickson agissait étrangement depuis ainsi qu'une sensation inconnue s'était installé dans son corps. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé des explications, son collègue n'avait rien voulu lui dire, apparaissant épouvanté rien qu'à l'évocation de ce moment.

Il avait remarqué également que, depuis quelques temps, sa jalousie tue envers Zaratras s'était muée en animosité, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait penser à son frère sans qu'envie ou haine ne viennent s'y mêler. Même son propre fils se détachait de lui, préférant les exploits de son oncle aux efforts de son père et aspirant lui ressembler. Cela le rendait dingue, fou à lier. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore supporter cela, il l'ignorait. Regardant la tête claire de l'homme niché contre lui, il se pourrait que son Salut ne réside plus que dans le crime.

…

Il était seul ce soir-là. Pas que ce soit la première fois, ni la seconde d'ailleurs. L'autre côté de son lit était vide depuis un petit moment déjà. À présent, c'était à peine si Hendrickson et lui échangeaient quelques paroles. Son ami avait tellement changé depuis le meurtre de Zaratras qu'il ne le reconnaissait plus. C'était maintenant un être froid, calculateur et obsédé par les forces démoniaques. Sa dernière lubie, la « Nouvelle Génération » des Chevaliers Sacrés, lui apparaissait comme une vulgaire mais néanmoins sombre farce.

Dreyfus entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne se retourna pas. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui et un corps se mettre contre le sien. Il pouvait deviner sans peine l'emplacement des avant-bras et de la tête d'Hendrickson dans son dos, le bouc de son collègue grattant contre sa peau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le souffle sur sa chair était devenu régulier, une sorte de brise.

À l'aube, il sera parti. Le deuxième Général de Liones ne revenait dormir avec lui uniquement lorsqu'il était en proie à des cauchemars, bien qu'il démentait ensuite ce fait et le raillait en le trouvant trop sentimental de s'imaginer de tels scénarios. Malgré leur séparation, la présence de Dreyfus conservait tout de même un effet apaisant sur le druide, soit une chance pour le plus vieux d'entre eux de raisonner son cadet. Il pouvait encore lui faire changer d'avis et le ramener auprès de lui. Il s'accrochait à ce mince espoir chaque jour afin qu'ils puissent cesser tous les deux cette crise que connaissait le royaume.

Il était tout de même étonné que, avec tout le poison émotionnel flottant entre eux, Hendrickson pouvait encore supporter de partager un lit avec lui.

…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, un cri de frayeur déchirant sa gorge. Haletant, le cœur battant à ses tempes, Hendrickson regarda aux alentours, paniqué. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar. Dehors la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Il s'apprêtait à quitter son lit et descendre mais la réalité revint le frapper dans toute sa cruauté. Il n'était plus dans une chambre à Liones mais dans le grenier du Boar Hat qu'il partageait avec le Bélier de la Luxure. Dreyfus n'était plus à ses côtés. Il n'était plus là pour le rassurer après ses mauvais rêves. Lui était à présent un employé au Boar Hat, de nouveau ostracisé, banni et haï du royaume qu'il avait finalement fini par considérer sa maison. Et, pire que tout, il avait osé s'en prendre à la personne qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Et pour quel résultat ? Que cette personne lui soit de nouveau arrachée, utilisée comme réceptacle pour l'un de ces êtres du noir que sont les Démons.

Il avait juré de tirer Dreyfus des griffes de ces créatures qu'il avait tant voulu rappeler dans leur monde dans sa folie, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie. Mais il ne se sentait pas se rendormir sans cette chaleur à ses côtés. Au final, il restait le petit garçon effrayé par les morts qu'il était autrefois, seul et en quête de réconfort. La voix de Gowther lisant les recueils stockés à cet étage sur le balcon lui parvenait mais elle ne sonnait aucunement comme une berceuse à ses oreilles. Il lui faudrait plus qu'une histoire pour s'abandonner de nouveau au noir.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis !

Si jamais vous avez souffert des (plus si) récents évènements, en espérant ne raviver aucune blessure en abordant le sujet, je vous souhaite de garder courage et foi en la vie. Elle vaut d'être vécue.

À la prochaine fois et prenez bien soin de vous !


End file.
